Second Chances
by TwilighterVampire320
Summary: In New Moon Edward leaves Bella. What would've happened if he never returned? Years pass by and Edward meets someone new... And she has a connection to the person he left behind. EdwardxOC
1. Chapter 1 The End

**Chapter One (The End)**

It's been one hundred and three years. One hundred and three long and cold years. So why wasn't I over her? She died so long ago, she had the happiness she deserved.

My Bella...

It broke my heart to part with her. But we had no other choice. I wasn't going to change her and Carlisle was going to try to pass as thirty nine, which he clearly was nowhere near that age physically. I remember as she clung desperately to me, refusing to let go. We left that night, after I put her to bed when her tears lulled her to sleep.

Sometimes, I would go back to Forks, just to check up on her. Over the years I watched her. I saw her life as she fell in love with and eventually married Jacob Black after he healed her broken heart. I watched her over the months as she grew pregnant with her first, second, and third child.

And I also watched as she lay dying in the hospital, after the birth of her final child.

I knew she still loved me when she was in her last days. After Jacob would leave at night after spending the entire day by her side, she would break down and cry, whispering about how she loved and missed me.

At first, I was astounded. Here lie this beautiful woman, she had everything she could ask for. A loving husband and two (well, now three) lovely children, and she was thinking about ME.

Then came that fateful day. The day I knew was going to come sooner or later - but I wished it would've been later. Bella lied there, barely breathing. No one was there since they all left hours ago. I couldn't stop myself as I climbed through the window and stood next to her bed. I can remember it clearly...

_  
"Edward...?" Bella's voice was so weak that I would've cried right then and there if I could have._

_  
"Hello, love." My voice broke._

_  
She smiled weakly at me, though it was one of the sweetest smiles I ever saw. "Edward...I missed you..." She slowly reached her hand up and I took it._

_  
"I missed you too, my Bella." I placed soft kisses on each of her pale knuckles shaking slightly._

_  
"I love you, I always have."_

_  
"I know."_

_  
Her smile faded as she coughed violently. "Edward...I don't feel good..."_

_  
"I know, sweetheart, just relax..." She closed her eyes tightly as she coughed again. I hummed to her as her heartbeat started to slow. I hummed her lullaby and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. The heart monitor beeped when she stopped breathing. I took a sharp intake of breath and kissed her on the forehead as I released her hand._

_  
And then I ran._

I ran so far that night. I was at the tip of South America when I finally collapsed and broke into tearless sobs. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett found me the next day. Emmett carried me home like I was an infant, but I was too broken to notice or care.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. And I still couldn't stop thinking about her. My family pitied me, I was a wreck. Most of my days consisted of curling into a ball in the corner of my room and sobbing. The rest of the time I was an empty shell. Their thoughts disturbed me, so I tried not to listen. But Alice thought something I could never forget...

_  
"Edward would love once again, it's only a matter of time..."_

I knew that was impossible.


	2. Chapter 2 Red Eyes and Meetings

**Chapter Two (Red Eyes and Meetings)**

She was doing it again. After so long you would think someone would get the fact that you don't want to go meet one of her new friends. But not Alice. I could tell she was trying to set me up with someone...again. All of her friends were nice - but extremely shallow and/or too clingy.

"C'mon, Edward...please just give Jasmine a chance. She really is a nice person," she was on her knees next to me as I was curled into a ball with my head resting on my knees and my arms around my legs.

"I don't want to meet anyone, Alice. Just leave me alone." I could see the hurt in her eyes.

Jasper walked in and pulled Alice to her feet. "Maybe you _should _leave him alone. We can talk to him later, okay?" Alice's eyes were downcast as she ran as fast as she could from the room. My brother sighed and took Alice's spot next to me. "Edward, I understand that you can't - or rather, you don't - want to move on right now. But please, your emotional being is making everyone's relationships harder than they need to be. So can you at least act happy for your sisters and Esme's sake?"

I didn't answer and I could tell he wasn't expecting one. He got up and left and as soon as he did I jumped out of the window so I could hunt.

In the middle of the woods, oh so conveniently near our house, I could smell the spilt blood of deer. _I thought everyone was back at the house..._ I shrugged it off and ran towards the smell to see who it was.

Whoever I thought it was going to be, I didn't consider it to be someone I didn't know.

As I entered the clearing, I was shocked when I looked straight into the red eyes of a woman who just finished drinking the blood of a young buck. She froze as did I. When she sized me up I realized that I might have a fight on my hands, so I cleared my mind to hear her thoughts. My eyes widened as I was shocked for the second time by this strange person.

_  
"Who is he? Is he going to hurt me? I don't know where I am. I don't even know WHO I am..."_

Then it hit me. She was a newborn. And a fresh one by the sound of it. I was torn by just turning and running away, or bringing her to Carlisle. Deciding to be the gentleman I once was, I started to approach her to do the latter.

She growled at me while her thoughts screamed.

_  
"He's going to kill me! Oh dear God, what did I do to deserve this?"_

I held my hands up to show I meant no harm and tried to put on the best smile I could muster. "I won't harm you. I know what you are and I know someone who could help you."

She looked like she was ready to bolt, but relaxed a little. "What do you mean? What am I? How do you know?"

I took another step forward, but I was shocked when she ran towards the house. Pausing to recover myself, I ran after her. It only took me a few seconds to catch up and grab her wrist. The newborn stopped suddenly and I almost crashed into her.

She turned and looked pointedly at me. "Don't touch me...you...you...STUPID!"

My eyes widened again as I looked at her and I heard Emmett booming with laughter from the house just up ahead. Suddenly he was right next to me. "Hey, bro! So you finally found a woman and here she is calling you names. Alas, she is poor at insulting someone though." He laughed again as he put an arm around one of her shoulders. She tensed. "So, beautiful, what's your name?"

I took this moment to actually look at her. And Emmett was right. She was rather attractive. Her shiny black hair had a tint of blue in it when in the light, and she had a supple body with her curves being highlighted by a ripped (but not indecently so) tanktop and jeans. Her red eyes burned like fire at the physical contact.

Shyly, she stepped away from my brother, although according to her thoughts she wanted to smack him for touching her so casually. "My name isn't of importance."

Emmett blinked at the coldness of her voice. "Well, okay then. Come on in, I'm sure Calisle and Esme would like to meet you, No Name." In his thought's he snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"I really don't want-" I cut her off as I lifted her in my arms bridal style and carried her into the house with her protesting all the way.

Once inside, Carlisle was waiting in the main hall. He smiled warmly at our 'guest' and motioned for me to set her down. "Well, hello. I didn't realize there were others in the neighborhood."

She looked confused as she answered. "Others? Other what?" Carlisle's smile faltered a little.

"She's a newborn, Calirsle," I informed the room where everyone in the family decided to gather.

"Ahh, well now it makes a little more sense." Everyone nodded while the woman was getting more and more frustrated from being left out of the loop.

"What do you mean newborn?" she asked cleary insulted.

Alice giggled and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist in a hug. "Sorry, we didn't mean to offend you. Once we explain everything to you, you'll now what we mean by newborn." She squirmed at Alice's touch and tried to break free.

"Umm, Alice? I don't think she likes to be touched," I said.

"Oops, sorry, miss...what's your name?"

Once released, she huffed and looked away. "My name doesn't matter."

"What I think she means," I said before Alice could get offended, "is that she doesn't know what her name is. I heard her in the forest. She doesn't know what we are, what happened to her, and anything about herself for that matter."

The newborn glared at me. "I said nothing like that."

I smirked. "I never said you said anything."

My family chuckled and she looked more frustrated than before, still out of the loop. "Okay, that's enough," Carlisle composed himself. "Now, young miss, why don't we step into my office so I can fully explain what is going on here."


	3. Chapter 3 Anabella and Memories

**Chapter Three (Anabella and Memories)**

It's been three hours since Carlisle took the newborn into his office. I could tell from their voices and thoughts that she had a hard time taking all the information in. The thoughts sort of scrambled togther most of the time.

_  
"I'm a vampire? That's impossible...!"_

_  
"That's strange, she doesn't even remember the pain of the transformation..."_

_  
"Why can't I remember? Just what the heck happened to me?"_

_  
"Why would someone just leave her out there in the forest during the transformation? Obvisously they didn't stay since their is no smell of another on her."_

Carlisle and Esme talked and let this new information sink in. They decided to ask her to stay with us, but I don't know how she will react to that. While lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Alice walking up to me. When she spoke I almost jumped.

"I had a vision. I know her name!" She was practically jumping with excitement. "Her name is Anabella. I don't know her last name yet but this is a start!"

If my heart could beat, it would've stopped right now. Their names were just too close. What if this newborn liked to be called Bella, too? I don't think I would be able to do that. Alice could see the pain clearly written on my face.

"Edward, it's not the same person. She is not Bella." I fought back a sob. Just then, Esme came down the stairs and stood next to us.

"I couldn't help but overhear. You figured out her name? Good for you, Alice! Maybe her name would help trigger back some memories."

As if on cue, Anabella appeared at the top of the stairs. She was much calmer from when she first arrived. "My name?"

Alice grinned up at her. "Yes, we found out your name, Anabella. Isn't that great?"

Her face was still stotic, but her eyes twinkled in happiness. "Anabella...that sounds right. But I'd prefer if you would call me Bella, please."

I couldn't take it, I ran.

**  
(Anabella's POV)**

I watched as the bronze haired man, Edward I believe, ran from the room. "Did I do something wrong?" I kept the hurt from my voice. It was scaring me. I barley knew him yet I felt drawn to Edward. Like there was some type of bond there.

Carlisle stepped up beside me and patted my shoulder. "No, Bella. It's just...I think Edward would explain it to you when he's ready." He smiled reassureingly at me. I smiled slightly back, for once not shying away from physical contact. He gestured to his office. "Would you like to talk some more with me? It would be interesting to see if you regain any memories from this newfound information." I nodded.

We went back and this time the small pixie girl, Alice, and the big, burly guy I met outside, Emmett, joined us. "So," Carlisle started. "Do you remember anything?"

"Like what?"

Emmett grinned. "Did you have any _special_ guys in your life?"

I frowned at him and then closed my eyes to concentrate.

_  
I was at a beach, sitting on an old man's lap on a bench. This was when I was four years old._

_  
"So, Bella, any stories you want me to tell you about today?" he asked, a smile on his face as he looked down at me._

_  
I felt my nose crinkle as I thought. "Tell me a scary story, Grandpapa."_

_  
Grandpapa hesitated. "I'm not sure your mother would like for me to give you nightmares, kiddo."_

_  
I tugged at his sleeve and pouted. He sighed in defeat. "You're just like your grandmother, always poutin' to get what she wants." He smiled sadly before he started. "Once upon a time, there were these bloodsuckers, the Cold Ones as our ancestor called them..."_

I opened my eyes to find everyone in the room staring at me. "Were you recalling something, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it was me and my grandfather down on the beach... He was telling me stories when I was a little girl."

Alice smiled. "Well, that doesn't give us a clue where you came from, but it's a start. Do you remember the name of the beach or where it was located?" I shook my head.

"Maybe we should get Eddie in here. He could look at her memories and see if the scenery is anything we know," Emmett suggested.

Edward entered the room and stood next to me. "That was a pretty good idea, brother. That's unusual for you," he smirked. It seemed he was in a better mood. Just the thought of him feeling better made me smile, but I wiped it off my face hoping no one saw it. But since I had such bad luck, I noticed looking at me with a knowing smile on her face. If I wasn't dead I would be blushing right now.

Emmett playfully punched Edward's shoulder. "That wasn't very nice, Eddie. I demand an apology."

"You aren't getting one. I spoke the truth."

Carlisle cut them off to get back to the point at hand. "Bella," Edward cringed at my name for some reason, "would you mind if Edward looked into your mind while this is happening?"

I blinked, then remembered that Carlisle told me earlier that Edward could read minds. "Sure, sure."

"Okay, since it seems you respond to questions, we will keep to that method."

Alice decided she would be the next person to ask. "Was there anywhere you went to as a human?"

I closed my eyes again.

_  
This time I was sixteen, this happened around a year ago then. I was now seventeen. I was in a car with two people. They were both male and they had dark hair and dark skin._

_  
"Hey, Bella, Alan? Do you remember when grandpa used to tell us those stories all the time?" the boy driving asked. The guy next to me in the backseat nodded._

_  
"Of course, Greg, who wouldn't remember those crazy stories? I swear the old man was nuts."_

_  
I glared at them and pouted. "Don't be mean about Grandpapa. He was the nicest person alive before he passed away." They both rolled there eyes at me and muttered something about me be stubborn about the topic._

_  
"Well anyway, I wanted to go check out the old white house. Y'know? The one he said the leeches lived in?" Greg asked._

_"Awesome idea, man. But Bella might get scared." Alan elbowed me in the ribs. "It's supposedly haunted now. Something about a party gone wrong and someone ended up being sucked dry by the bloodsuckers."_

_  
It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Bring it on. I bet it isn't haunted."_

_  
The boys grinned and pulled into a barely noticeable gravel driveway that went through a bunch of trees. When the trees parted a beautiful white mansion stood tall in the clearing. The years it was left unused left the place covered in vines. We all got out of the car and entered the house._

_  
"Whoa. It's huge it here," I muttered. We spilt up and toured the place. I marveled at the humungous rooms. While I was in one room, Alan jumped out of the closet and grabbed me around the waist, his teeth at my neck. I screamed._

_  
He chuckled at let go of me. I turned around to smack him and got a glimpse of the plastic set of vampire teeth in his mouth. "That wasn't funny, Al." He just continued laughing and went to go see Greg to tell him of my fright._

_  
As I was about to leave something in the corner of the room caught my eye. It was a piece of floorboard, sticking out of the ground like it was ripped out and then hurridly put back in place. Curious, I lifted it up and picked up the contents inside._

_  
There were plane tickets, and very old ones at that. They were to go to Jacksonville. Next was a cd. I took it to listen to it later. The last couple of things were two pictures. They were both of the same two people. One was a girl about the same age as me. She had silky looking hair and big, brown eyes. Surprising, those eyes looked like mine. Next to her was a guy. He looked so handsome and perfect. His bronze hair, topaz eyes, and pale skin made him look like a model. No, like a god._

I opened my eyes to look straight into the topaz eyes I saw in the picture. Edward was looking at me like he saw a ghost.

"Umm, Edward...?" I touched his cheek and he pulled away from me, staring at a spot above my head not looking at my face anymore.

"What was your grandparent's names?" His voice was hallow, dead.

"Umm, well, I don't really remember my grandmother's name but I do know my grandfather's..."

"What was it?" His voice cracked this time.

"Jacob. Jacob Black."


	4. Chapter 4 Anger and Comfort

**Chapter Four (Anger and Comfort)****  
****(Edward's POV)**

I couldn't believe it. But now knowing, I couldn't believe I miss all the physical similarties between Anabella and her grandmother, my Bella. They had the same facial structure, same cheekbones, nose, the same shape of their eyes. And Anabella's hair was almost identical to the texture and color to Jacob Black's hair. How could I have missed that?

So, here we were, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, and I staring open mouthed at the decendant of Isabella Swan.

**(Anabella's POV)**

Okay, the fact that three people I barely knew were staring at me made me just a little bit uncomfortable. Okay, I lied. It made me REALLY uncomfortable. Almost as if he read my mind, which he probably did, Edward tore his gaze away from me.

The rest of the Cullen's did the same. "I knew there was something I liked about her!" Emmett boomed in that loud voice of his and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Welcome to the family, lil' Bella!"

"I must say," Carlisle smiled. "This is quite an unexpected and yet welcoming surprise."

Once Emmett put me down I was soon enveloped in another hug, this time from Alice. "We are going to have so much fun together! I wonder if you are anything like your grandmother!"

I blinked. "You knew my grandmother?"

"Yes, we did," a blonde I assumed was Jasper leaned in the doorway. "She was the only friend we had that wasn't a vampire. It must be destiny that you found us. Bella Swan was always meant to be here and I guess her granddaughter decided to follow in her footsteps." He gave me a small smile before he went over to Alice and put an arm around her waist.

I realized Edward was unusually quiet. I touched his arm and he flinched back like he was burned. "Edward, are you alright?"

He looked me in the eye, and I could see the anger across his face. "Does your family LIKE to torment me? I am finally starting to get over my loss, and then the gods decide to smack me in the face with no other than the decendant of Bella, MY Bella." He turned away and started walking out the door. "I suggest you stay away from me or just leave this house and never return."

The door slammed and I felt like I was going to cry. How DARE he! I didn't do anything to him and all of a sudden it's MY fault my grandmother was someone they knew long ago? I huffed and pouted, using all my power to not sob so no one would know how much he hurt me.

Carlisle rubbed my back soothingly sensing my distress. Then against my will I suddenly felt better as a wave of calmness swept over me. Carlisle told me earlier of Edward's, Alice's, and Jasper's powers, but that didn't stop me from being shocked and almost jumping out of my skin.

"There, there, Bella," Carlisle whispered. "I'm sure Edward will warm up to you in time. He just needs to be alone for a while to digest all this information. He isn't normally like this so please don't think ill of my son."

I wiped at tears that weren't even there and chocked back a sob that almost came through. "He didn't have to be so mean..."

"I know, I know..."

Emmett picked me off the chair than sat me down in his lap on the floor. I was surprised, he started to pat my back. "Edward is just a spoilsport. But don't worry, you still have me, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Rose." As he said this an evil glint shone in his eyes. "I have an idea." Alice and Jasper playfully groaned and he mock growled at them. "How 'bout we all play a game? Y'know, something to make you feel more at home with all of us?"

"Wow, Emmett. You're two for two with good ideas today," Alice giggled. "Well, what do you want to do, Bella?"

"Hey, it was my idea, why don't I get to pick?" Emmett pouted and it made me giggle. It was amusing to see someone who could take on an oncoming missle and not get scratched pout like he was five. In a sense, Emmett did act like he was a little kid.

"Bella is our guest," Jasper replied. "Therefore, we should let her choose."

"No, no, that's alright. Emmett wants to choose." He flashed me a big grin.  
He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine. "Y'know, I have a feeling we will get along just fine, Bella. You're the little sister I always wanted. Alice doesn't count." He boomed with laughter when she glared at him. Suddenly, he grinned wickedly at me which made me instantly suspisious. He quickly got up making me drop to the floor with an 'oomph!' Before I could blink his face was in mine. "Let's play a hunting game. Whoever gets the biggest prey wins."

I blinked then grinned back. "You're so on."


	5. Chapter 5 Let the Games Begin!

**Chapter Five (Let the Games Begin!)****  
****(Anabella's POV)**  
It was quiet...too quiet. It was like someone was watching tv and pressed the mute button. And there were no subtitles.

I silently crept out of my hiding spot, carefully looking around my surroundings. Nothing to the left, nothing to the right. I took a few more steps out and straightened up. There was nobody around and I was safe. Suddenly, I heard a noise but it was too late. Emmett dropped down from the tree tops and pinned me to the ground. He grinned. "I guess no one looks up anymore."

I struggled for a minute and then threw him off of me. "I thought we were hunting animals, not eachother."

"But it's more fun if we beat eachother up. It's more of a challenge that way."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh I see, you're afraid I'm going to beat you. That's why you don't want to hunt animals."

"So not true! I could beat you with my hands tied," he replied, glaring at me.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

He growled and took off while I was laughing. He seemed nice. If I wanted to stay here, he would be the reason why. I wasn't interested in him romantically (and I heard he was with Rosalie, who I've yet to meet), but when I was with him I felt so carefree, which didn't happen often, even in my human days. He was like the older brother I never had. The kind of brother that makes the boys that come over to your house cower in fear just by the sight of him.

I caught the scent of a mountain lion and immediately ran towards it. In just a few moments it was down and I was full with blood. I felt confident that I won the game. I mean, this was a pretty big cat, there was no way anyone could beat this. I carried the corpse back to the house and waited for Emmett, Alice, and Jasper to return.

**  
****(Edward's POV)**

I sank down to the floor when I got to my room. Carlisle was going to kill me. I couldn't believe I was that rude to our guest. What happened to me being a gentleman? Yes, she was Bella's granddaughter, but that didn't mean she was Bella. And it wasn't her fault she got turned into a vampire and ended up here. I took a few deep, calming breaths. Once I had a clear head, I decided to apologize to Anabella.

I got up to go search for her. My sources (Carlisle) informed me that Anabella went with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett to play some hunting game.

I waited by the door when I finally heard someone approaching. I opened the door to be greeted by the sight of Anabella carrying a dead mountain lion. After another deep breath, I walked up to her and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw me.

"Hi," I greeted her, putting on my most dazzleing smile.

She narrowed her eyes. "Hi...? If you want me to leave you alone then you shouldn't talk to me either." I flinched. I guess I deserved that.

"Look, Anabella," I took another deep breath and everything came out in a rush. "I'm sorry about what I said, I was just upset about that you are so much like your grandmother and I really liked her. I just couldn't handle all this information at the time and I wouldn't be surprised if you don't forgive me but I just wanted you to know that I am really, really sorry. I don't normally act like that and I think we could be good friends if we started over."

Anabella blinked. When she didn't reply, I took that as my cue to leave and turned around. Before I could take my first step, her small hand grabbed my arm and turned me back around. To my surprise she was smiling. "Of course I forgive you, Edward. I would like to start over with you very much. You seem like a good person...when you aren't yelling at me." I flinched again. "Who knows? Maybe someday we could be the best of friends and this mishap could be behind us."

"Aww, that was so sweet." Emmett stepped out from the bushes and made kissy faces at us. "Maybe lil' Bella could help Edward finally get laid."

I growled at him and Anabella looked at the ground embarassed. Alice and Jasper came out of the forest after him and grinned at us. Alice was carrying a huge grizzly bear. "I think I won today."

Anabella looked up at her and pouted. "No fair, I was sure my kitty was going to beat everybody," she said in her best five year impression. Jasper laughed.

After about ten minutes of Alice and Anabella playfully fighting about who won, we went back inside the house. Everybody was thinking the same thing, they were happy  
that I am being more civilized around Anabella and trying to be friends with her.

I was happy too.


	6. Chapter 6 Jealousy and Ducks

**Chapter Six (Jealousy and Ducks)****  
****(Emmett's POV)**  
It has been almost a week since Bella came into our family. After Edward and her became friends, she enthusiastically agreed to be a Cullen. Everybody seemed much more happier with her around, but I think that's because she pulled Mr. Gloom and Doom out of his hole. Seriously, I don't think Edward smiled since we left Forks.

Rosalie didn't seem to take to kindly to Bella at first. I thought that it was because she had a thing against the original Bella before her. I was proven oh so wrong.

"I can't stand her! Why did she have to stay here with us? Edward should've left her out in the woods!"

I sighed and took her hands in mine, rubbing soothing circles on them with the pad of my thumb. "It seems you're the only one to think that, Rose. Everyone else loves her."

"That's the problem! EVERYONE loves Bella!" She ripped her hands away from me and crossed them stubbornly over her chest. I sighed again before picking her up and sitting her in my lap.

"Everyone loves you, too. You know that."

When I tried to kiss her cheek she turned away from me and glared at the wall. "You love her more than me...," she mumbled so low I almost didn't catch it.

I stared at her in shock. She didn't like Bella because of _me_? Wait a minute, did she think I was interested in her? I pursed my lips together to hold in a laugh. She was _jealous_. I couldn't hold it in. I snorted and laughed hard.

If looks could kill, Rose could've slaughtered me. Good thing I was already dead. "Are you laughing at me?"

I tried to stop, but I kept chuckling as I answered her. "No, no. I just think you're cute when you're jealous."

She snorted. "Me? Jealous? You're jumping to conclusions."

I laughed loudly again and kissed her temple. "You know I love you and only you. True, I do love Bella," she stiffened, "but I love her like I love Alice. Like a sister." Rose relaxed again and finally turned to me.

"Okay, I believe you."

I grinned at her. "Besides, I think she likes Edward anyway. Whenever she gets near him she gets all nervous and flustered. It's amusing, really."

Rose wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled closer to me. "Shh, I don't want to talk about her anymore." I took a hint and grinned.

**  
****(Edward's POV)**

I have to admit, being around Anabella was quite fun and entertaining. At first I thought it would be hard, that I would think of my Bella whenever I saw her. But I was wrong. While she did have some Bella-like attributes, there were some very noticeable differences. Like the fact that even though she could get embarrassed very easily (I wonder if she blushed a lot as a human), she wasn't afraid to let people know how she felt. While Bella would try to keep things to herself most of the time in fear of hurting someone's feelings, Anabella would blurt out whatever and not worry about what others would think. She certainly wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Sometimes it would take us by surprise by what she would say. Like yesterday for example...

_  
Alice has taken Anabella to be her new life sized Barbie. After reluctantly being dragged away (and I'm sure she was bound and gagged too), she emerged from Alice's room in a feathery and poofy dress with Alice leading her down the stairs to show off her work._

_  
"So, Bella, what do you think?" She turned a her toward a mirror so she could get a good look. On the outside Anabella looked calm and collected, besides her eye twitching in annoyance. But she was thinking something else. I barely had time to register what she thought before she voiced it out loud._

_  
"I look like a pregnant duck on drugs. My duckling will be mutated and deformed." With that she turned on her heel and went back to change. Everybody was frozen for a moment before Emmett broke out into laughter. Everyone soon followed suit, even Alice. She wasn't even offended by the fact that Anabella just insulted the clothes she picked out for her._

_  
"Well, Alice," Jasper said, wiping away tears that weren't there, "It seems like you have a lot on your hands with that one. She won't sit around and pretend she likes something just for you."_

_  
An evil glint was in her eye. "Perfect, I always loved a good challenge."_

I chuckled as I was lost in the memory. That's how Anabella found me.

"Hey, Edward. What's so funny?" She smiled a cute little smile. _Wait...cute?_

I smiled back. "Just thinking about the whole pregnant duck incident." I chuckled again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

She giggled. "I wasn't trying to be funny. That just how I honestly felt about the dress. I wasn't going to butter something up that I don't like." She made a face of disgust. "Is that going to happen a lot? I mean, Alice forcibly putting me in god ugly clothes?"

"I'm sorry to say that yes, that probably will happen a lot." I smiled wider as she groaned. There was a comfortable silence between us for a moment before I decided to take a chance and broke it. "Um, would you like to go to town with me tonight? I mean, we could look around, maybe see a movie or something."

There was a long pause and I felt rejection creeping up on me. "You mean...like a date?"

I blinked and looked up, I didn't realize my gaze was directed to the floor. "If you want it to be one. If not, I'm happy going as just friends."

There was another long pause as Anabella slowly started to smile. "I would love to go on a date with you, Edward."

I swore my dead heart leapt when I heard those words. I thought Bella was the only one who would ever be able to do that...

That's when I realized it. I was falling for Anabella. My Bella's granddaughter. That thought would have made me shudder in disgust a few weeks ago, but now...it felt so right to be with her. I grinned. "So, we'll leave in an hour or so then?"

She bit her lip as she smiled and nodded. "I'll see you then." She walked away, and in her mind I knew that she wanted to jump up and down in joy. When she got upstairs to Alice's room and told her of our plans, that's exactly what she did.

Tonight was going to be the best night I ever had in a long time.


End file.
